


When Ghosts Haunt You

by IAmIronWoman



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, F/M, Thomas Holland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmIronWoman/pseuds/IAmIronWoman
Summary: Tom thinks his house is haunted





	When Ghosts Haunt You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my Tumblr. https://thetruthisiamironwoman.tumblr.com
> 
> Warning(s): A bit cursing, just one word. Maybe disappointing because I didn't end up making a ghost! Reader one sorry! Some shouting (mostly Tom). Also undedited. Might edit it later. 
> 
> Word Count: 869 words
> 
> Credit(s): I don't own the gif, credits go to the owner. Also this article https://www.bustle.com/p/how-to-protect-yourself-if-you-think-your-house-is-haunted-12809401

☆☆☆

He couldnt find it, “Where is it” he though frantically–. If he didn’t find it in the next 3 minutes, he was guaranteed to be late to his night shoot.

Maybe it was a mistake moving. Maybe living with his mom was much easier. It was. He didn’t need to find anything because everthing was always at its place. But then again it wouldnt be fair to his mother who would have to stay up late waiting for him to come back home. Plus it did a LOT of time to find an apartment like this.

Looking around his messy apartment, he couldn’t help but regret it though. At this rate it would take centuries before finding his ID. And without it, he wouldn'tbe able to sign in. Not to mention that they were already angry at him for giving out half a spoiler to the audience yet again-. He couldn’t help it. There was always that one fan who would give him the puppy dog eyes that reminded him of Tessa’s.

Going back to the topic, Tom tried to remember the last time where he kept it. “Think Tom think. Where did you last keep it” he wondered out loud. Then it the words “Third drawer on the left of the sidetable” hit him as if someone said it.

“Thats it!” Tom shouted. “The third drawer on the left!” Sure enough, when Tom opened the third drawer, there was his tiny ID Card.

Tom didn’t think about anything else-even breakfast- as he ran out his building like a madman and called a taxi.

It didn’t occur to Tom until he was recalling the morning events in the taxi, that the voice that he heard telling him about the third drawer, was to feminine to belong to him. There were no girls other than his neighbors. His neighbors were on vacation.

He froze. The voice couldn’t be jsut his imagination because it sounded solid. It wasn’t coffee either because he only had a little bit. The voice, was definitely real.

Just as he came to that conclusion, it started raining. Heavily. Infact, after almost 3 minutes of rain, his director called him to tell him that the day’s shoot was cancelled. Great. Maybe if it started raining earlier he would’ve been saved the trouble of finding out that his apartment was haunted.

~

“Sorry man. Its raining to hard to go somewhere else. The best I could do was take you back to home”

Tom sighed. He hoped he watched enough Ghostbusters and Goosebump Episodes to know what to do when he went inside. “Its okay. Thanks man”

Tom was in no hurry to go back to his apartment. And it seemed like life for the first time wanted the exact same because electricity was gone which lead to the elevator not working either. Or maybe it could just be life being dramatic to keep the whole “It was a dark and stormy night” vibe strong.

Before walking into his apartment, Tom googled “What to do when you think theres ghost haunting your house?”. The results that popped up weren’t useful but he did manage to find an article that managed to give some pretty solid advice. Unfortunately it stated that he had to go inside the house and “examine the evidence”.

“Come one spiderman” Tom whispered to himself as he opened his apartment door.

~

At first nothing happened other than Tom flinching at every single sound being made. The sound of the door closing. The sound of his footsteps. The sound of him keeping his bag down. The sound of lightning. The sound of the window tapping. The sound of the window tapping, window tapping!

Tom half screamed before he realized it was just the rain making it sound like someone was tapping on the window. Whew. That was a close one.

The article said that he should go investigate the house but all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and wrap himself in hia blankets while snuggling with his pillows because he was just so tired and all wet from the rain outside. That thought reminded reminded him to change his wet clothes to something warmer. But that arized another set of problems.

What if the ghost saw him changing? If the ghost was there in his house how would he know if it was in a room or not? The thought of a ghost seeing him changing definetly made him uncomfortable. He didn’t want no girl or boy see him changing. Was the ghost even a girl? What if it was a boy! Why was he even caring about a ghost’s gender?!

Gathering up his courage. Tom went outside. And then he saw a ghost.

“AHHHHHHH” Tom screamed. “AHHHHHHH” it screamed back. This went back and front until their “AHH"s turned into "ahhh?"s.

"Tom. What the flippin fuck is going on.”

And that was when Tom realised, that the ghost had a name, Y/N. A.K.A. his girlfriend. “Y/N? Are you a ghost”. You rolled your eyes. “No. But when i get my hands on you you’ll become one” And that is how the screaming (and running) match continued.


End file.
